The Tide
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. There were three, count them, three. R&R rated T cuz thas how i rate everything. by Lone


**A/N:** hello everyone this is LONE. this is something i thought of when i was in a crappy mood. thats wut u get from listening to emo songs for too long. anymahoos this is the song 'the tide' by sung by the spill canvas. yes i changed words from the song and i request that u read the lyrics also as its part of the story. or dont if u dont wanna. so read enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** i own nothin but the plot

* * *

He sat cross-legged on the rocky cliff, overlooking the salty waves. Morning fog still clung to the air despite it being midday. It was supposed to be a sunny, warm day. Yet it was the gloomiest time ever. So this is what life's like after the battle… 

George Weasley stared out in the beyond for any indications of life. There was none. Yes, it was over. The battle between good and evil had become complete. His torn up, blood stained garments billowed in the bittersweet breeze, as did his sweat-drenched hair.

It was only minutes ago, that everyone's lives had changed forever. Thankfully many of the dark one's followers had been exterminated. But they did not go without taking so many unfortunate souls along with them. Out of hundreds of witches and wizards, less than 30 survived, George included. Mournfully he began to hum a tribute three specific losses.

"And there's three, count them three  
Wizards playing on the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach."

George closed his eyes once more to recall memories long forgotten.

"There's Harry  
He's biting his lip  
As he watches the waves turn white at the tip  
And there's Ronald  
Radiating with pleasure  
And luckily he still can't stand the sight of a spider  
And lastly there's Mione  
Her hair dances in the wind  
And she's wondering what love is  
And why it has to end."

The war had devastated everyone, but these three especially. They had suffered the most. And they were too young. None of it made any sense!

"And they can't understand  
How everyone goes on breathing when all hope ends  
Her mother whispers quietly...  
Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard  
And live for the moment now"

Another wave crashed down, close to the ledge. Once again salty ocean mist filled the atmosphere. George was loosing it, and he knew. Just the sight of young ones so innocent was enough to make his stomach churn. Still he continued his memorial.

"And there's three, count them three  
Wizards growing on the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach"

Had it not been but a mere year ago that everyone was running around Hogwarts? Yes, it had only been a little while since the death of beloved Dumbledore. The burden of everything began to show as George started hallucinating, looking down below at the blank shore and pointing to figures not really there.

"There's Harry  
He's licking her lips  
As he waits for his real, first passionate kiss  
And there's Ronald  
Can't admit his jealousy  
Of his good friend Hermione, and how she's so pretty (and how she's so pretty)  
Lastly there's Mione  
Still sitting on the dock  
Ponders her life, and she skips her rocks  
And Ron wonders when his brother will return  
But he's not coming back"

He remembered how confused the three friends were as soon as they set out to find the remaining horcruxes. Not sure of what to do, but helping each other through every difficult step.

"And they can't understand  
How everyone goes on breathing when all hope ends  
Her mother whispers quietly...  
Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard"

The three images had faded and soon there was not even a lingering shadow anywhere in sight. All was quiet, all was still.

"And there's three, count them three  
Wizards missing from the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach"

Anger overwhelmed George and bittersweet tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. Vehemently his words sprung out with remorse and hate. If it were not for his weak state he himself would have jumped up to express the tragedy behind this battle. He had to tell their story, even if no one heard. He just had to.

"But the sad thing  
Is that they never lived passed the age of nineteen  
Due to the loss of their mothers  
Who was murdered along with their fathers  
They didn't even notice, or pay much attention  
As the tide came in and swept those three into the ocean  
Now all that advice, it seems useless"

Sobs choked his throat and George hung his head in utter defeat. Miserable and dejected he recited the words he had heard Hermione quote from her mother. Her mother had been atheist, and in the final days disowned her own daughter. They were the only family she had left, and she was gone.

"No, heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love's completely real, so forget anything that you've heard  
And live for the moment now…"

* * *

**A/N:** yep thats wut i get for listening to emo songs. review please! ♥ Lone 


End file.
